fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikaruga (Zikimura)
|occupation = Independent Mage |previous occupation = Dark Mage |team = Black Behemoth |previous team = |partner = None |base of operations = Wandering |relatives = Unknown |counterpart= Silva |marital status = Single |alias = None |magic = Sword Magic Requip}} Ikaruga (斑鳩 Ikaruga) was the former leader of the , a group of assassins from Guild. That was until she and her team undertook the assassination attempt of Dante Royard. It spectacularly failed, with and losing their lives. At that time, she was given two choices by the man. Either join or die. Currently, she is one of the most prominent and powerful S-Class Mages of his Independent Guild God Eater as well as leader of its strongest all-female team Black Behemoth. She has a tremendous crush on him, always referring to him as Dante-sama and is ready to kill anyone who so much as glances him wrong, much to his chagrin. Appearance Ikaruga is a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure and peach skin. She has a beauty mark underneath each eye and tends to wear red lipstick. She wears her hair down, with several spikes at the side. Her clothig has changed from the time at the Tower of Heaven, now sporting a short shirt with the shoulders exposed and jeans that are rather torn on the left side while mostly torn off up to the thigh on the right side. For the shoes she has steel tipped black boots. Personality Ikaruga has not changed much from before. She is still a calm and collected person that can maintain her composure even in the midst of battle. She still enjoys mocking her opponents and their abilities, but will also praise them them if they prove themselves worthy. Ever since she was defeated by Dante however, she has become more humble about her strength. Although she still doesn't like being underestimated and will retaliate rather heatedly if she believes the opponent is doing it. She does not tolerate any female skin exposure in Dante's presence and is known of releasing large amounts of killer intent should she see it, believing every woman is her enemy, out to get her Dante-sama. History She fought in the Cabria War along with her teammates and killed every ranked officer under the Western Army's command. She has been with the Death's Head Caucus Guild since its founding and had not lost a battle until she faced Erza Scarlet. After the Tower of Heaven, Ikaruga and her team survived, continuing to operate under Death's Head Caucus. That is, until the request for Dante Royard's assassination. They took the request, believing it would be an easy task. Out of Trinity Raven, she was the only to survive Dante's initial retaliation. Commenting on how impressed he was, he asked her to join. Ikaruga had been smitten with him and his strength, commenting how only one other person had ever defeated her, but no one had done it so easily as he had. She agreed to join as has been a member ever since. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Magic Abilities Sword Magic: Mugetsu-Ryu(無月流 Form of the Moonless Sky): She usually stores it with Requip. A very intricate katana, it possesses an extremely long blade, reminiscent of a nodachi. The hilt is eccentrically a western-looking red and black handguard and having the traditional yellow and red hilt-wrapping flanked by golden-coloured plates on the hilt, which ends in a very ornate, carved pommel. The lacquered sheath is red. Ikaruga states that it has the ability to cut through anything. *'Empty Flash' (夜叉閃空 Yasha Senkū): A technique that allows Ikaruga to slash at an opponent without touching them. It is powerful enough to destroy most of Erza Scarlet's armors, which are noted to be quite strong. *'Shirozakura' (白桜 White Cherry Blossoms): An extremely powerful sword technique that is a branch of Yasha Senkū. It revolves at slashing the opponent multiple times in an instant, without touching them. *'Garuda Flame' (迦楼羅炎 Karura-en): A technique that creates fire from Ikaruga's blade which has the same properties as the Empty Flas. It is powerful enough to destroy Erza Scarlet's Flame Empress Armor which is known for reducing fire based attacks by half. Trivia * I apologize for the bad quality of Ikaruga's guild insignia picture. I had to edit it and then improvise on drawing the lines on her back since I removed the Crime Sorciere mark. It's very amateurish, I know, but I suck with photoshop or with image editing in general, so... yah xD Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Female Category:Holder-Mage Category:Zikimura Category:Canon to Fanon